capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporate War in the Karnal Isles
The Corporate War in the Karnal Isles, also known as the Alpha-Dawn War '''and the '''Karnal Isles Corporate War, was a large-scale corporate conflict and the first war against a nationstate by a private corporation. It was initiated by the rising tensions betweenthe Karnal Isles and Harbian entities on its land after the Undarska Research Team Massacre in 2054. Prelude In 2054, the Harbian Eclipse Agency accidentally killed an entire science team funded and tasked by the Karnali government in hopes of making breakthroughs in the cure for cancer. After it was confirmed to be a failed HEA endeavour, the Republic of the Karnal Isles became publically outraged and geopolitical tensions formed and dramatically increased betrween the Corporatocracy of Harbitros and the Karnal Isles. In the coming years, the Karnal Isles' government began to slowly pass anti-foreign corporation legislation in hopes of slowly and covertly taking power away from present Harbian corporations -- and eventually removing them from the country altogether. In 2059, several subsidiaries of the Alpha-Dawn Megaindustrial Conglomerate opened facilities and shops in the country; of the subsidiaries, Casanovus Incorporated, Elmonte Finesse, Endswood Ordnance, Vesper Industries, and Winthrope Cosmetics were present. Through the 2060s these companies and more were systematically targeted by the Republic of the Karnal Isles until late 2069, when the government moved in to forcibly close and seize property and facilities owned by the Alpha-Dawn subsidiaries. The Conflict On Penulber XIII, 2069, several squadrons of Karnali soldiers walked upon Alpha-Dawn property and demanded that each establishment close and rescind ownership of the land. Only half of the local managers of each establishment agreed, and had to close down their business permanently. The others that did not comply were either forcibly removed from the premises, or arrested. The Casanovus research facility, however, was a different story. Upon the soldiers arriving and demanding the facility be turned over to the Karnali authorities, the Harbians demanded they leave. Upon threatening arrest, a shootout broke out in the lobby of the facility. Three Auspice Security personnel were wounded, whereas nine of the Karnali soldiers were injured -- and one killed. After the firefight, the Harbians barricaded the research complex and reported the incident to the CEO of Casanovus Incorporated. Upon hearing this development, the CEO quickly informed Lucas Endswood of what occurred in the Karnal Isles. Endswood also began to see notifications that almost all of Alpha-Dawn's business and property had been closed and handed over to the Republic of the Karnal Isles. Between the rest of Penulber and Wintraend, Lucas threatened the Karnal Isles to undo its actions. In late Wintraend, the military finally broke into the Casanovus facility and arrested all employees -- Harbian and Karnali alike -- within. On Threshannual III, 2070, the Republic of the Karnali finally replied to Lucas Endswood's demands by stating that the Alpha-Dawn Megaindustrial Conglomerate was no longer welcome in the nation, and all former property was now forfeited to the government. The following day, Lucas and Laura Endswood formally declared war on the Republic of the Karnali Isles. On Threshannual V, an invasion force of approximately 1,000 Auspice Security personnel were sent to the country to reclaim all Alpha-Dawn property. Upon the Auspice personnel arriving to former Alpha-Dawn property, Karnali soldiers were dispatched to arrest the 'tresspassers'. The security forces instantly engaged the Karnalis and dozens of small firefights erupted across the archipelago. This prompted the Republic of the Karnal Isles to publically denounce Alpha-Dawn and the Corporatocracy of Harbitros. As firefights became more intense and commonplace throughout the year, the Atonement of Harmony beseeched the Corporatocracy to step in and stop Lucas Endswood and his conglomerate. Harbitros staunchly rejected the AoH's notion and defended the sovereignty of Alpha-Dawn. The Stratocracy of Domi Concordia also stood with Harbitros. In early 2071, Alpha-Dawn dispatched a small battalion of security personnel to the research complex that had been illegally seized by Karnali militants. A shootout of several hours transpired between the two sides -- but the Harbian PMCs were eventually successful and secured their facility. After this event, the Republic of the Karnal Isles publicly condemned the event and vowed to increase military activity against the conglomerate. At this point, the Isteroxian Union also began to publicly condemn Alpha-Dawn, though it made no effort nor even voice the possibility of boycotting their products and services -- nor surceasing economic ties. The corporate war finally ended in 2073, when the Republic of the Karnal Isles agreed to stop to the fighting in order to allow Alpha-Dawn to collect all of its property and leave the country on its own terms. Lucas Endswood called for $600 million in reparations to be paid to Alpha-Dawn for the troubles of the corporate conflict. The Karnal Isles, not willing to risk more bloodshed, agreed to the deal and paid the conglomerate its reparations. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Corporate wars Category:Baecca